Lebih dari 'Merry Christmas'
by synstropezia
Summary: "Lebih dari merry christmas." Petunjuk itu sukses, membuat ia mati kutu. Kenapa pula, jawaban tersebut ada di gereja? Namun akhirnya Lucy paham, ternyata Natsu lebih pintar dan manis dibandingkan Sherlock sekalipun.


**Lebih dari 'Merry Christmas'**

 **Summary : "Lebih dari merry christmas." Petunjuk itu sukses, membuat ia mati kutu. Kenapa pula, jawaban tersebut ada di gereja? Namun akhirnya Lucy paham, ternyata Natsu lebih pintar dan manis dibandingkan Sherlock sekalipun.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu. D, Lucy. H**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, alur kecepetan, dll.**

* * *

Selamat malam, Magnolia. Seperti biasa, hitam langitmu amatlah cantik. Gemintang bintang bercahaya cemerlang. Bulan gompal bagai _sengaja_ dipasang, untuk melengkapi formasi tersebut. Sedangkan di bawah naungannya, pohon cemara berjejer penuh kelap-kelip, merah, kuning, hijau–fotokopi sempurna padanan warna pelangi. Para _cosplayer_ sinter klas antusias membagikan selebaran, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi papan toko mereka, bergoyang seakan keramaian menjadi pengantar musik.

Semua antusias, warna muka cerah, penuh canda tawa, mereka berbahagia menyambut kelahiran Yesus Kristus.

Kecuali satu orang, rona wajahnya menyuratkan kelelahan. Bahu pegal linu yang dipaksa menulis. Kaki telanjang kesemutan. Mata berbingkai itu sedikit merah. Kopi tak lagi mampu, menemani malam panjang sang gadis.

"Hoamzzz…. Masih tanggal dua puluh lima ya. Aku punya banyak waktu." Tangannya meregang melepas penat. Bangkit menuruni tangga, demi menjawab panggilan perut.

Tak ada makanan mewah buatan ibu, hanya segelas mie instan dengan uap mengepul, bibir yang melepas karbon dioksida meniup-niup utas keriting, guna menyesuaikan suhu dan dimasukkan pada rongga mulut. _Makan malam_ itu berlangsung khidmat. Diakhiri meneguk kuah ayam bawang hingga kandas. Kembalilah ia pada rutinitas itu–terlalu monoton, membosankan jika dijelaskan.

 _NGIETT…._

 _CKLEK!_

"Semangat, Lucy! Tinggal satu adegan lagi!" Sebatas kalimat itu untuk menyemangatinya, membohongi diri sendiri bahwa ia sanggup, menyelesaikan ratusan tumpuk kertas.

Dengan penerangan minim ia melanjutkan. Mengganti satu kertas, menulis di lembaran baru, mengulangnya hingga jari kepayahan menghitung. Satu adegan terasa seabad. Tangannya lembek bagai jelly. Mata terbuka-menutup membuat gelap sekitar. Sang gadis kasar melepas pena. Memijat kening yang berdenyut nyeri.

 _BRAKKK!_

"Lagi-lagi tidak mencapai target. Aku harus begadang." Diputuskannya membaringkan diri. Ia terlalu letih. Waktu istirahat terpotong sana-sini. Mengalami insomnia sekaligus migrain berat.

Di luar menulis, Lucy Heartfilia memiliki _kegiatan_ melelahkan lainnya. Jika ia berbaring, menatap remang langit-langit kamar–bayangan, cerita itu akan menggurat dirinya, memenuhi visualisasi sepasang karamel dengan _sosok_ tersebut–wajah ibu, senyum manis beliau walau tertelan usia. Pada saat seperti ini, semua begitu jelas bagai _peristiwa_ tersebut terjadi kemarin, se-nyata dirinya yang berusia 25 tahun, perasaan kesepian sekaligus tertekan.

 _Peristiwa_ yang membalik hidupnya 180 derajat.

"Malam, ibu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Novelku sudah tiga per empat jadi. Sebelum tahun baru bisa dikirimkan." Kepada sosok remangnya Lucy berbicara. Tersenyum hampa. Menggurat _peristiwa_ tiga tahun silam.

"Waktu berlalu cepat. Umurku dua puluh lima tahun. Ibu tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Ayah empat puluh. Masa skripsi telah berakhir, aku lulus dengan membanggakan."

"Semenjak pertengkaran, proses penceraian kalian, aku memutuskan jalan hidup ini, menjadi penulis seperti ibu, berharap ayah berhenti memandang remeh pekerjaan itu."

"Kalau novelku jadi, di mana pun ibu tinggal harus membacanya. Lalu berikan pada ayah, kita buat dia kehabisan kata-kata. Menyesal karena menentang pilihanmu."

Tiga tahun lalu, pemaksaan Jude membuat perceraian diusulkan. Ibunya–Layla, disuruh bekerja di kantor perusahaan mereka, dipaksa meninggalkan karir penulis apapun alasannya. Namun ia menolak didukung Lucy. Suasana panas kian menjadi-jadi. Pertengkaran tak terelakan terjadi, memenuhi sudut rumah tangga Heartfilia dengan api kebencian. Enam bulan bagaikan enam abad. Waktu merangkak. Menit menjadi jam.

Hingga akhirnya Layla minta cerai. Mereka sekeluarga berpisah. Entah bagaimana kabar orangtuanya.

"Ayah mana paham jerih payahmu. Hanya tahu minta uang, membentak, memaksa…. Setelah usahanya sukses, egois minta ibu berhenti." Karamel itu kosong. Ingatan Lucy abu pekat dengan proses menyakitkan tersebut.

"Lihat saja nanti … akan kubuat ayah menyesal!" Bantal menjadi tempat pelampiasannya–kebencian mendalam itu. Lucy memutuskan bangun. Dia harus mencapai target malam ini.

 _Drttt … drttt…._

Panggilan masuk dari Natsu Dragneel, teman seperjuangannya sejak SMP. Lucy sengaja mematikan internet. Menghindari ajakan Erza, Levy atau Cana, sengaja agar tidak terganggu. Ia menerima telepon tersebut, sebagai bagian dari rutinitas mereka di malam natal–mengobrol santai sebelum pukul dua belas, atau salah satunya _tumbang_ duluan.

"Yo, Luce. Sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasmu?" Bariton Natsu menyapa antusias–mau udara dingin, hangat atau panas sekalipun, ia tak pernah kehilangan semangat.

"Aku istirahat. Kamu sudah pulang kerja?"

"Lestoran sangat sibuk, selesai-selesai jam sepuluh malam. Bagaimana kabar novelmu? Kapan bisa dikirim?" Natsu bekerja sebagai koki di L'a Fairy Tale. Setiap harinya padat namun tetap meluangkan waktu seperti sekarang.

"Tiga per empat jadi. Sebelum tahun baru pasti kukirim."

"Bersemangat memang baik, tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Kesehatan juga penting, paham?"

"Hahaha … mengaca lah dulu sebelum mengatakannya. Bekerja dari pagi sampai malam, kesehatanmu pasti terpengaruh. Apalagi sekarang dingin."

"Tenang saja, aku biasa. Terlebih, hari ini semangatku naik berkali lipat. Udara dingin bukan apa-apa!" Berlagak macam _superhero_ saat mengatakannya, Lucy menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Natsu.

"Ada apa memangnya? Gajimu dinaikkan? Ditraktir satu piring ayam goreng? Bertemu wanita cantik?"

"Sa-lah! Kalau gajiku dinaikkan atau ditraktir ayam goreng, pasti sudah kuceritakan sebelum menyapa, 'yo.' Wanita cantik, sih, yang sekarang mengobrol denganku ini." Di seberang sana Natsu nyengir lebar. Sarung tangannya tengah mengenggam sebuket bunga.

"Gombalanmu belum berkembang, ya. Masih sama seperti dulu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kamu tidak menebak lagi? Biasanya bersemangat soal begituan."

"Habis salah terus. Apa kamu ingin bermain teka-teki, dan aku jadi Sherlock?" Tipe polos semacam Natsu biasanya mudah ditebak. Entah terlampau lelah atau apa, Lucy kehabisan amunisi kemungkinan.

"Kuberi satu petunjuk deh; lebih spesial dari _merry christmas_. Coba tebak!"

" _Happy new year_? Mohon maaf lahir dan batin? Selamat ulang tahun?"

"Ternyata Luce sekalipun bisa kebingungan. Sudah menyerah belum?" Menghela napas pendek, kode itu adalah jawabannya–Lucy saja malas menjawab, 'ya.'

"Buka hordeng kamarmu. Jangan matikan teleponnya, sampai aku minta."

 _SRETT….!_

"Hn, lalu? Tidak ada apa-apa." Hanya aspal, rumah tetangga sebelah dan semak berbunga. Lucy baru sadar kompleksnya sepi. Rata-rata pasti keluar rumah atau pulang kampung.

 _TING … TONG…._

Orang kurang pekerjaan mana, yang menekan bel rumahnya pukul sepuluh malam? Lucy berlari menuruni tangga, rasa panik, penasaran dan cemas bercampur mengaduk perutnya, seakan kupu-kupu berkeliaran, beterbangan di dalam sana. Bahkan untuk berjaga-jaga, ia mengenggam sapu di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya setia memegang ponsel.

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu dibuka perlahan. Tangannya mengangkat sapu tinggi-tinggi. Keringat dingin becucuran deras. Jantung Lucy bertempo _allegro_ jika diibaratkan sebagai musik.

"Yo lagi, Luce. Kalau ingin menyapu lakukanlah besok, aku punya _sesuatu_ untuk dikatakan." _PRAKK!_ Gagangnya jatuh mencium pualam. Lucy memalingkan wajah, pias sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Perjumpaan pertama adalah sepasang mata. Kedua, senyum yang saling bersinggungan. Ketiga, wajah Natsu dan Lucy dengan diperlambat seperjuta detik. Mereka masih mengenggam ponsel. Melanjutkan panggilan masuk walau pertemuan itu bukan lagi kejauhan. Ia memegang teguh _janji_ tersebut, 'jangan matikan teleponnya, sampai aku minta.'

"Ka-kapan kau tiba?! Jarak dari lestoran ke rumahku lumayan jauh. Apa kamu mengebut? Menggunakan telepon di jalan?!"

"Nanti kujelaskan. Ayo pergi." Helm diberikan begitu saja. Lucy bahkan tak sempat bernapas, karena tarikan Natsu pada tangannya lebih cepat, daripada ia menghirup udara.

"Dan matikan ponselmu. Kita sudah bertemu bukan." Ah, ya … Lucy menurut. Gerangan apa dirinya menjadi sebodoh ini?

 _BRUMM…._

Mesin dinyalahkan. Motor gede-nya melintas anggun membelah aspal. Lucy tidak mengerti apapun. Mengharapkan penjelasan pun, ia harus menunggu sampai tiba. Entah kemana Natsu membawanya, teka-teki … semua terlalu membingungkam. Namun dibanding bertanya, sang gadis lebih suka menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Pada punggungnya kepala itu bersandar. Menelusuri jengkal demi jengkal perjalanan tersebut, perasaan ini….

Kapan lagi kesempatan berbaik hati?

"Sudah sampai! Turunlah." Gereja? Misa malam berakhir sejam lalu. Untuk apa Natsu mengajaknya kemari?

"Kenapa ke gereja?"

"Jawabannya ada di dalam. Tidak perlu bertanya, cukup masuk saja."

Gereja sepi tanpa seorang pun, hanya mereka berdua yang berjalan berdampingan. Darahnya naik ke wajah membuat Lucy panas. Natsu saja kurang peka, tidakkah ia merasa situasi ini spesial? Pantofel cokelat miliknya berhenti di depan altar. Begitupun sendal jepit _swallow_ yang dikenakan wanita Heartfilia. Tubuh tegap itu menghadap Luce kesayangannya. Mata bertemu mata, karamel dan _onyx_ bersanding melengkapi.

"Jadi apa maksudnya, 'lebih dari _merry christmas'_?" Sesi pertanyaan dibuka. Lucy benci basa-basi. Rasa penasaran calon penulis itu mendidih melebihi batas.

"Ucapan selamat atas kerja kerasmu. Luce menulis sejak kapan?" Ingin menyanggah pun niatnya urung. Natsu boleh tersenyum lebar, namun di balik gerak ekspresif itu, dia serius 1000%

"Kelas satu SMP. Aku pikir kamu ingat."

"Ini baru pembukaan. Sekadar menyegarkan pikiran! Novel pertamamu dikerjakan sejak kapan?"

"Tahun lalu…." Banyak kendala di sana-sini, terutama waktu yang terbatas. Natsu mengangguk paham. Dia ingat dibanding siapapun. Mereka telah berbagi suka-duka, asam-pahit kehidupan masing-masing.

"Kerja yang bagus, Luce. Aku tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan, perjuanganmu untuk _membersihkan_ nama tante. Tidakkah kau menginginkan suatu hadiah?"

"Hadiah? Novelku saja masih dalam proses. Entah diterima atau ditolak. Aku tak pantas mendapatkannya, selama tujuanku belum tercapai."

"Pantas Luce, sangat malah! Kau bekerja keras untuk itu, enam bulan menyakitkan, latihan yang panjang. Semua telah dilewati dengan hebat olehmu."

"Tapi hasilnya … jika buruk bukankah sia-sia?"

"Karena itu kubilang, jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau Tuhan tidak membalasnya, biar aku yang menggantikan. Jadi terimalah hadiahmu, Luce, spesial dariku." Natsu merogoh kantong. Kotak beludru merah dikeluarkan, _sarang_ di mana cincin perak bertempat.

"Beda dari tahun lalu, lalu dan lalunya lagi. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan _merry christmas_ , lewat telepon pula. Benar-benar lebih, dari yang dapat kau bayangkan." Tutup kotaknya dibuka. Cincin perak tampak berkilauan, ditempa gemilang lampu berlian.

"Luce …" Cincin dipasangkan pada jari manisnya. Natsu berlutut, mencium lembut punggung tangan itu, "Menikahlah denganku." Genap sudah ajakan tersebut. Tinggal jawaban Lucy untuk melengkapi kisah ini.

"Menikah katamu….? Inikah hadiah yang kamu maksud?"

"Ya. Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang terpikirkan olehku, menggantikan _merry christmas_ di setiap tahun. Maukah kamu menerimanya?"

" _Hiks … hiks…._ Tentu Natsu, apa alasanku untuk menolak? Hadiahmu bahkan lebih indah, dari buku terbaik di dunia." Kebahagiaan ini sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Cukup air mata mewakili perasaannya, mengungkapkan sebuah frasa untuk menggambarkan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Luce. Terima kasih…." Mereka sama-sama cengeng. Bahkan Natsu menangis, ketika jemarinya menyelipkan setangkai edelweis–penutup acara tersebut.

"Tahu begini aku ganti baju dan dandan dulu. Masa pakai piyama saat lamaran? Wajahku juga tidak karuan."

"Ketahuilah, wanita sangat cantik ketika bangun tidur dan setelah bekerja."

"Hahaha … gombalanmu naik satu level ya?"

Cukup diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saksi atas lamaran tersebut.

* * *

 _ **[Bahagia itu sederhana karena datang dari hati. Dengan bernapas pun, kita dapat merasakannya.]**_

* * *

-sysntropezia-

24 Desember 2016, 7:29 PM

25 Desember 2016, edited : 8.07 AM


End file.
